needs a new name
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: "'We are never ever getting back together, Malik like ever,' I said and with that I left." Just a little song fic about Malik and Erin breaking up and yes she wants Vlad back. but will it work out? find out in this! Now a story Any name titles for what to call this would be much appreciated :)xx please R
1. We are never ever getting back together

We are never ever getting back together.

Set after 4x13

Erin's POV

Synopsis: " 'We are never ever getting back together, Malik like ever,' I said and with that I left." Just a little song fic about Malik and Erin breaking up and yes she gets back to Vlad.

I remember the first time we broke up and you were saying, "this is it I've had enough," even though we hadn't see each other in a month I was still shocked when you said you needed space.

"You need space, really? You sound like Vlad when I was a breather and we were 'breaking up'." He then came round about a month later saying this:

****"Erin, I love you, please, I swear I'll change" Malik begged. I rolled my eyes.

"You are so soppy. Why do you think I broke up with Vlad?" I asked.

"Erin, baby…"

I scoffed. "You don't deserve to call me that- only one person does."

"Who?" he asked, wanting me to say it.

"VLAD! There, I said it," I shouted, getting angry. "I hate you Malik remember when you said you were going to change and it lasted for a day?" I asked.

"But I love you," he said, I growled.

"We called off again last night, and this time I'm telling you Malik: We are never, ever getting back together Malik," I said. "You can talk to your feral friends and talk to my friends and maybe talk to me, but we are never, ever, ever getting back together, got it?" And with that, I left.

"Like ever," I mumbled, as I went to find somewhere I could stay.

I had to admit, I would miss us fighting and always being able to scream that I was right. But then again, I always missed the way Vlad and I never fought. Yes, I hated him, but that was only because he turned me. Deep inside I still loved him. Well, it was somewhere down there- I just needed to find it and forget about Malik, for once.

He would always hide away to find his 'peace of mind'; I know this doesn't sound like Malik, but it's true. Then he would always put on a song that was apparently much 'cooler' than the one I like to play.**  
**  
I sighed as he called me again. "Malik, I told you we are not ever getting back together," I

said.

"Erin, you don't want Vlad, you want me," he said seductively. I was disgusted.

"No, I don't! I want Vlad- deal with it!" I shouted.

**  
**I used to think that we were forever, and I used to say with both him and Vlad "Never say never," but he just kept calling me up.

"Get it into your thick skull: I don't care that you 'still love' me, we are never, ever, ever, getting back together. Like, ever!" I said.

"But-" he said. I groaned.

"No!" I screamed, and hung up. I seriously needed Vlad right now; I needed to get all the thoughts of Malik out of my head and get Vlad back into my head. So I called him.

"Hello?" he said,

"Hi," I said nervously.

"What do you want or even need?" he asked harshly. I sighed. "Erin?" he asked, slightly worried now.

"You," I said, and the line went dead. I sighed and hung up then I realised something smirked to myself. Then I went back to the place I belong, Garside. I went to get my ex-boyfriend back and hopefully he wouldn't hate me and if he did well I just needed to find out.

**A/n: hope you enjoyed! I might continue this cause I left it on a cliffhanger, I wanted to do this with Erin and Malik instead of with Vlarin, because I love them and I wanted to make a break up song with Malrin and get Vlarin back that is why I left it like that, she wants Vlad but she's just got back together, also it's not clear how exactly they got back together, if I do continue it will be related to this and it will be song fic, so don't forget to R&R, favourite and follow but for now bye!**


	2. Get back

Get back

The thing about Erin was she always walked away from things. When she called Vlad, he wanted to say something but he was shocked so he just hung up. Ever since she left he'd been a mess. When he wanted to talk, she never picked up.

Vlad had to do it some time, he had to say it one time, and maybe if she wanted he would leave her alone. But Erin had to let him know…

She wanted to get back together with him, she wanted it to be like when she was a breather and he was always protecting her. She also wanted to talk back and get yelled at and fight for nothing like they used to. She wanted to him to kiss her. Like he used to and like he meant it and more importantly, like he missed her. She knew that he missed her even if he hung up, it was like a sign that he did. That is the reason when she came to his door one night as he opened the door she said,

"I want to get back with you."

"What?" he asked,

"I want you back, Vlad, I love you, in fact I've never stopped loving you," he was shocked he had no idea what to say.

"Don't look at me like that, Vlad," she said seeing the way he was looking at her.

"Like what, Erin?" he asked.

"I can see it your eyes, you've been worried about, you shouldn't have been, I've been fine, I'm not brusied and broken am I?" she asked,

"Well no but-" he said, she rolled her eyes,

"Then I'm fine aren't I? Now can I please come in its freezing out here," he nodded and let her in. She nodded in thanks.

"Erin, I'm not gonna lie, alright, but I've been a mess since you've left," he admitted, she sighed,

"I've been a mess since I left you as well Vlad," she said, he was confused,

"You have but I thought you two were perfect for each other?" he asked, she scoffed.

"I broke up with him Vlad, I don't want him I never have and I never will, the only person I want is the person who is standing right infront of me," she said, whispering the last bit. He smiled and asked,

"Really?" she nodded, he smiled and hugged her.**  
**

"But Erin…" he started, she sighed,

"I know, every time you see me it just keeps getting more and more intense, but I don't care," she said.

"You don't?" he asked, she shook her head.

"I don't care that it gets more intense every time you see me, you haven't seen for about 4 months," she said.

"So what do you care about?" he asked,

"You. Me. Us, getting back together." She whispered, not looking him in the eyes, he lifted her chin up to face him.

"Kiss me, Erin, kiss me like you mean it and you miss me," he said, to her, his voice just made her melt and she melted, he continued, "I know that you've missed me, why else would you be here?" he asked,

"You're right, I have missed you and I am going to prove it." She said and so she kissed him, putting as much passion into the kiss as she could. After a while they pulled away, their eyes both fluttering open at the same time, and said in sync with each other,

"I want to get back, get back with you, baby!" They both smiled in unison, and they rubbed their noses together. It was geeky, but that was just the way they were.

Now they were all cuddled up on his sofa when Erin said something,

"Vlad, you know you were my first boyfriend right?" she said, he was confused, he would have thought that she would have more boyfriends than him,

"No, I didn't know," she smiled,

"Well you are," she said, he smiled this time then said,

"And you're the only one that I'm in need of and I don't want to be lonely anymore, I missed you," he whispered, she smirked.

"Good, 'cause I missed you too, cutie." She said.

"Oh you did, did you?" he asked, huskily, she smiled and nodded, then kissed him again. It slowly got more intense before Erin stopped and shook her head,

"Vlad…" she said, looking away,

"It's alright, I won't pressure you into it, if you don't want to," he whispered, she nodded,

"So does this mean we're back together?" she asked,

"I guess it does, Erin, I guess it does," he said, and then he kissed her.


	3. Kiss me

Kiss me

Erin's POV

Vlad and I were sitting on his couch, I was snuggled up to him and smiling, while he had his arms around my shoulder and he was holding onto me tightly, like he never wanted to let me go. I looked up at him.

"Kiss me," I whispered, he looked at me, confused.

"Erin, what are you saying?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, even looking at him I was just falling under his spell. I wanted to kiss him forever.

"Just kiss me like you used to Vlad, you don't have to be shy," I said,

"But-" he started when I cut him off.

"Vladimir Dracula just kiss me before I change my mind, just kiss me tonight, what are you waiting for Vlad, do it!" I said, he smiled and whispered,

"The right moment," I nodded and snuggled back into him.

I stood up and held out my hand for him to take. He took it and I led him somewhere one of friends loved; a graveyard.

"Where are we going?" he asked, as we walking towards it, and now we weren't holding hands.

"Take my hand and we'll see," I said, he nodded and took it then I sped towards it.

"Now is it the right moment?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Oh come on, it has to be, my friend and her boyfriend come to these places all the time and they have dates, the only thing I'm surprised about is that he hasn't bit her already," I said,

"Who's your friend?" he asked, I shrugged,

"Doesn't matter but her boyfriend is like identical to you." I said, he smirked,

"Oh really?" he asked, I giggled and nodded.

"Let's go in," he whispered before he helped me over the gate, before going over himself.

We were in the graveyard and time was ticking away, he was milking it and I just wanted to kiss him we hadn't kissed properly in weeks but then again, I didn't want it to go too far. I was waiting for it to begin. So what was he waiting for?

"Take my hand I want to show you something," I said holding out my hand. He took it.

"Erin, if this is about kissing, then there's a reason behind it," he said, I looked at him.

"There is?" I asked. He nodded.

"You said, you didn't want to," he said, I sighed then rolled my eyes.

"I've changed my mind," I said. He looked at me carefully as if to ask me silently if I actually wanted to, I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure Vlad, I haven't kissed you properly in weeks, I want to kiss you." He smirked. He leaned closer to me so our lips were inches apart, then he whispered,

"Maybe I have a surprise for you," I smiled and he pulled me somewhere.

He was holding me from behind, we were having such a special moment but I was still wondering what he was waiting for. "Come on Vlad what are you waiting for?" I asked. He turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly leant in.He smirked and with that he kissed me and it was the best kiss I had ever had so far out of all the kisses this was the best ever.

"Why milk it so much?" I asked as we stopped kissing and looked up at the stars.

"I wanted to see how long it took until you couldn't resist." He said.

"Well I would have given up in seconds, plus I told you, I'm ready, I love you. I've waited too long to wait any longer, when we kiss it's like my needing for you gets stronger, it's almost impossible to resist." I said. He smirked.

"Good, because that's the same with me, the erge to resist you a couple of weeks ago was nearly unbearable, but I didn't want to push you into anything." I giggled,

"You are so sweet Vladimir Dracula, I love you," I whispered, he smirked.

"And you miss Noble are so sexy and I love you," he said. I laughed,

"Oh am I now and are you going to show me how much you love me?" I asked my voice turning seductive.

"Sounds like a plan," he whispered back the same way, which almost made me melt, and with that he showed me how much he loved me.


	4. What makes you beautiful

What makes you beautiful.

Vlad's POV

Erin and I were talking and I never realised how beautiful she was until that day.

Yes she was a bit insecure and doubted herself with how she looked. But she never needed make-up to cover up because she had nothing to cover up. The way she was, was enough for me I couldn't imagine her any other way, she was kind and sweet though she was now one of us she didn't change well not really anyway since she came back she was the same Erin I fell in love with, and that is what makes her beautiful.

"Vlad you alright?" she asked me, I smiled.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I asked. She looked away.

"Shut up!" she said, I smirked.

"Nothing to be ashamed about," I said, she looked down; she obviously forgot she couldn't blush anymore.

"Vlad, I'm not-" she started and I cut her off,

"Don't even think about it," I said, she looked at me slowly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she said

"Babe, I'm not flattering you, I'm telling the truth I love you, I wouldn't want you any other way, you're amazing and gorgeous and god…" I trailed off. She looked at me,

"What?" she asked.

"You're fit," I mumbled, she smirked and pretended she didn't hear me,

"What did you say?" she asked, I sighed.

"You're fit, okay," I said, she giggled,

"Babe I think it's me who's supposed to say that about you," she said, smirking.

"So now I can't say my girlfriend is fittest thing I've ever seen?" I asked, she smirked and went over to me and sat on my lap so she was facing me and straddled me. "Hmm," I said, she rolled her eyes and just kissed me.

She lit up my world more than anyone I knew, she was amazing and gorgeous and I was glad that she was mine and _only _mine, not Malik's, mine. I smirked as I thought of that.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked, I looked at her,

"I'm just happy that I got my girlfriend back," I said, she giggled.

"You're glad I'm yours and not Malik's right?" she asked, I nodded; she really did know me more than I knew myself.

"And breaking up with Malik was the best decision I've ever made, he was so shall we say 'ergh,'" she said, I brought her in closer so she was more on my chest after she said that.

"You are amazing," I whispered, as I kissed her hair,

"Babe?" she asked, quietly, so quietly I almost couldn't hear her, almost.

"Yeah?" I asked,

"After everything, how and why do you still love me?" she asked, looking up at me. I sighed.

"It wasn't your fault," I said,

"But I left," she replied, I rolled my eyes.

"You were doing it for peace, I didn't want you to go, but if I blamed you we wouldn't be here now would we?" I asked.

"Well no, but still I left you," she said,

"Look, I'm telling you now, it was Adze's fault she made you believe that I was dead, didn't she?"

"Yes, but I should have never went away and then I wouldn't have believed her," she said.

"It's her fault, she was so sick and twisted she just wanted my power, you've never loved my power you've only ever loved me, haven't you?" I whispered, she smiled and nodded.

"I don't know why I ever hated you, I would have probably done the same, I obviously didn't think of it like that, I was so concentrated on hating you I never thought of it as you never wanted to lose me, then again I wasn't the one who said "I hope she chokes on a garlic snail" am I?" I sighed. She giggled, "Ingrid told me, I don't blame you for saying it, I was a bitch Vlad, you don't have to deny it," she said.

"I think I was just angry that you left with him, all I wanted was for you to forgive me and yet, nothing happened, I was lonely I just didn't want to admit it to anyone." I said. She nodded understanding. Then I looked at her, "Want to know what makes you beautiful?" I asked her.

"Go on then, tell me," she said.

"You're amazing in every way I can think, to be honest I can't think of one thing that's wrong with you," I said.

"I was horrible to you, I mean I nearly poisoned you for crying out loud!" she replied.

"Which meant something," I said.

"That I was a wimp, because at the time I wanted to I just didn't have the guts." She said.

"No, I think it meant that no matter how you feel about me, our love was too strong to break, so you may have hated me but you didn't you hated that you loved me," I said. She just giggled.

"I think you've been listening to up to date songs, I mean I have a feeling you're thinking about what makes me beautiful which is clearly a one direction song, now you've just quoted a Rihanna song." She said, smirking.

"I think that's enough talking for one day, let's get to bed," I said, yawning.

"But I'm not tired," she said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes and got dressed into something, just plain amazing and beautiful, which was another reason why I never stopped loving her, she always knew how to make me not tired. '_Perfect__.__' _ I thought.

'_Yes__ you are,' _Erin purred in my head. I smirked and kissed her.


End file.
